Even if you lose
by Revan Sama
Summary: During Bastila's capture, Darth Malak use the force on her mind to break her will. LSM Revan x Bastila and Darth Malak.


Author: Revan-sama

Game: Star wars knight of the old republic.

Character/pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila and Darth Malak (False Revan)

Summary: During Bastila's capture, Darth Malak use the force on her mind to break her will.

**-Even if you lose...-**

The mind of a person is very complicated.

It can be ruled by two things : logical and feelings.  
Humanity usually use both of them, which it's what make it difficult to capture a person's mind, even with the force.

But...what if a person is broken ?

Then the logic would slowly disappear into oblivion to be ruled by their emotions. And that's the time to strike.

To control a Jedi, you must create a weakness or find a weakness already possesses.

Usually, the Padawans are more suitable prey to fall to the dark side. Their raw potential and their incredible powers make them perfect apprentices.

Torture and hitting the subject with lighting was just minor effects of the dark side.

The true purpose is to bring Fear, Anger, hate and misery to the Jedi. Breaking her will and let her dark feelings taking over.

But in this case, a special treatment should be used to make her pledge her loyalty to him.

Using the force on the her mind and telling pretty lies for instance.

He could see it, everything that plagued her mind. He knew everything and soon enough her will would be broken.

But first, to gain her loyalty, he need to take a familiar appearance.

An appearance he knew all too well...

In a world where humanity make their dreams come true and is bathed in the false warm soft light, in a world secluded from reality, entirely made by Darth Malak inside Bastila Shan's mind, with the force.

In this odd and innocent dream, He would make sure that grief and despair would push her to embrace blind ignorance and to lose herself in Darkness.

"There you are." A sudden female voice came from behind.

He turned his head toward the source of voice...To only find a woman with short brown hair with a small smile on her face.

He had captured her on his ship while she was trying to save her companions. A good prey wasted because of her love for his former master...how disgusting.

Before she could regain conscious from the torture, by using the force to enter her mind, Malak took the appearance of the person who held her heart.  
To his surprise it was Revan, his former master, He recognized his mid long black hair and with brown eyes.

So as Revan, Darth Malak the lord of the Sith answers her by calling her name.

"Bastila..."

The Jedi woman called Bastila seemed very happy just by being called by the man she loved. Because her smile grew even bigger.

"I was wondering where you were...I couldn't find you anywhere so..." Her voice was now barely a whisper: "It was kind of...frightening"

Malak looked at her with a puzzled look. He couldn't understand what she meant.

Bastila sat down on the grass next to the one she thought was her beloved one.

They spent a moment in silence, until :

"I had...A bad dream last night." The False Revan turned his eyes toward her without moving his head. He said nothing.

"It was nothing like the vision we saw...it was far worse than anything I had dreamt before."

She wasn't looking at him, her voice was lifeless but she continued to talk anyway.

"A world of grief and despair, filled with corpses, a sky without a sun. Blood on my hands for those I couldn't protect..."

_Carth...  
Mission...  
Zaalbar...  
Canderous...  
T3...  
Jolee...  
Juhani...  
HK-47..._

_They were all dead._

_And...  
And...  
His blue lightsaber was on floor and he...he was at her mercy._

_She had killed him..._

_**There is no death, there is the force.**_

_All she could do was staring at the scene and fall on her knees._

_**There is no death, there is the force.**_

_No tears, no rage, no hate, no words._

_**There is no death, there is the force.**_

_She had lost everything... And this time, the force wasn't on her side._

_She was the only one left. And behind her, was her new master, laughing..._

"I woke up, filled with those terrible memories, I couldn't make them leave, they would haunt me again and again."

Bastila slowly took her lightsaber coming from her belt. She had a sadistic smile on her face.

"I was inside the Ebon Hawk, I found everyone as they were. As if nothing happen, as if everything was just a horrible nightmare."

_Mission and Zaalbar were playing Pazaak.  
Carth was piloting the ship and Canderous, always with his arrogant smirk, would criticize him.  
Jolee was resting, saying that the day was long and he was too old for that.  
T3 was asking HK why he was calling every organic "meatbag" and the red droid would tell the little one that it wasn't any of his business.  
And also...Revan was standing there.  
Revan, her friend,...her forbidden love. The one who was dear to her heart._

Malak noticed that Bastila's expression has completely changed. She was smiling but in her eyes she was petrified because of fear.

"I told my dream to the others, some laughed and some told me I was being ridiculous. Then I...I went toward you...I called your name and..."

_As she was calling his false name, she interrupted herself._

_He wasn't looking at her, he wasn't even aware of her presence.  
He smiled and laughed happily as he was talking to Juhani.  
Something in Bastila's heart broke.  
She felt ashamed of herself as she felt something a Jedi should not...Jealousy._

...

"I...I just couldn't forgive you for all the time you spent with her..." She wasn't looking at him. Her voice was trembling and her heart told her to ran away.

"..." The false Revan said nothing. He just stared at her. He was very calm and cold...everything was calculated with such precision.

All the sudden she came closer to him slowly with the lightsaber still in her right hand.

"At that time you...you were so cruel like your former self."

_You enter someone's heart very closely and slowly.  
Then you invade that person's mind every single day.  
To finally shatter the heart and soul into pieces.  
You're so cruel and cold and yet..._

_You listened to everything I said.  
You didn't judge me.  
You helped me to face my mother.  
You gave me courage and hope...You said I was a great Jedi.  
You...You showed me affection, adoration and most of all...love._

She came closer to Malak with the Lightsaber, the yellow blade was out, if Malak was afraid or hesitant, he didn't show it in any way.

She put the lightsaber close to his throat. Very, very close.

Her eyes were filled with madness and despair.

"You...You really think that you can manipulate me this way? You...You think that you can take my heart this way and then crush it as you like?"

Malak said nothing. He just stared coldly in Bastila's grey eyes.

"I...I can take your life here any time. Aren't you afraid? The wrath of a woman's broken heart can be terrible you know." She wasn't convincing. She told those things as if she was trying to convince herself.

Malak said nothing and took the Lightsaber that Bastila still held.

"? !"

He was going to cut his throat. Of course this would be an illusion of the Sith lord. But Bastila had no idea it was Malak or an illusion.

"W-What are you doing? !"

It came closer.

"S...Sto..." She was trying to stop him, but he was stronger.

The skin was slowly melting under the lightsaber.

"STOP!"

...

She slapped his hand and the Jedi weapon fell down.

"Ah...Ah...Ah." She had a hard time to breath.

She was now trembling and grind her teeth. Tears were falling on her cheeks.

"...Damn it..." She cursed silently.

Malak just stared at her...Again with the brown eyes of Revan.

Her Revan.

"Is there nothing...I can do? Am I still...Such a childish little girl?"

She cried all her heart, putting both of her hands on her eyes to stop the tears but failed miserably.

Until, she felt a strong and warm hand on her head.

And she was suddenly pulled toward the false Revan's arms.

For some odd reason she wanted to resist. Something told her to resist this feelings of warm, of love.

But she grew weaker and weaker. She closed her eyes and gripped his clothes tightly.

I love you Revan...

...

...

A few hours later she was sleeping.

It's been twenty times like this and the same scene would repeat again when she would wake up.

Darth Malak's grin grew bigger.

The dark side would feed itself with the feeling of despair and love of his soon new apprentice.

And give her strength for his sake.

"You don't have to worry dear Bastila..." Whispered Darth Malak in her ear.

Even if you lose...

I shall remain forever.

**END**


End file.
